


Shield, Arrow and Suit

by orphan_account



Series: The Avengers AUs [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Clint Barton, Clint Barton centric, F/M, Friendship, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance, Smart Clint Barton, Steve Rogers Centric, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tony Stark Centric, all movies, avengers love their Hawk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony never see eye to eye and Clint always acts as a mediator between them. Also why Clint is considered the glue that holds the Avengers together. See these instances all through the Marvel movies from Avengers to Civil War and beyond. Friendship Fic. Background Ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield, Arrow and Suit

The Avengers were finally a team. They had saved the world from imminent destruction and it was all through their team work and combined efforts. No ones contribution in defeating the Chitauri was small or taken for granted.

The scattered Avengers had finally returned and were residing in the newly named Avengers Tower.

While all members of the team had a lot of respect for each other.

However two of their members still don't see eye to eye.

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark 

Now both were accomplished men. 

But they had clashing personalities which often led to small squabbles. Tony liked to provoke Steve and Steve was often irritated that Tony didn't take anything seriously. This led to small fights which others had to put out so they won't escalate.

But one person who could easily diffuse the tension between the two men was Clint. There resident archer was surprisingly a good person to talk to and share your problems. Plus he was friends with both Steve and Tony, who viewed Clint as a little brother.

Clint knew why Tony and Steve clashed so much.

Both were very similar.

They just didn't know it yet.


End file.
